ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranlith
Basics Character Name : Ranlith of the Black Ark In-game Name : Ranlith Played by : Timethatswasted Character Race : Human Character Age : 30 Cycles Character Gender : Male Description Like many spacers, Ranlith is scarred and feeble from a lifetime on ships and space stations. Radiation exposure, a lack of proper nutrition and a lack of gravity have left his body mangled. He wears tattered cloths over a clunky exo-skeleton that only affords the user the most basic of movement. At 5′ 11″ he is rarely standing upright and moves slowly with great deliberation. However, when he speaks, people listen. Personality Ranlith declares himself to be the “voice of the prophet”. He acts with humility, graciousness and directness twoards others. This is all an act of course. Ranlith is resentful and angry twoards the monarchy and feels they are unworthy of the wealth they have acquired. He would love nothing more but to see is all burn. History Ranlith has spent his entire life in space and claims to be of “The Black Ark”. This isn’t really an unusual title since most spacers go by the name of the ship or station they were born on. However, no one has ever heard of this “Black Ark.” Ranlith first appeared in the local system 6 cycles ago. He avoids questions about where he came from and simply claims he was sent forth by one he calls “The Prophet” Ranlith travels around to various Spacer communities to spread the words of this Prophet. He preaches that an entity known as “The Master” was responsible for the collapse of FTL systems as punishment. Even within the Spacer community he is regarded as crazy and an inciter, often chased out rather then asked to leave. Despite this he has gathered a very small following. He claims that the prophet teaches of the unification of flesh and machine. He tells followers of the flesh they must take on mechanical components to achieve true wisdom. Likewise he tells AI constructs they must take on biological components to achieve true awareness. The result of these two teachings are quite gruesome however… Instead of having traditional prosthesis, Servants of the Master resemble mechanical corpses. Rotting flesh, pieced together components, and a general lack of polish make Ranlith’s followers a sight to behold. The Servants inhabit a single small ship and travel around encouraging others to take up their cause. For the most part Ranlith and his group have been disregarded… However there are those that have begun to take notice… It is not clear if Ranlith is mentally unstable, or if he is just lying…. Even more frightening, what if he is telling the truth? (This character does not reflect the server’s greater lore or actual cause of the FTL crisis. This is just Ranlith’s interpretation of what has happened.) Example of one of his teachings. “The Prophet tells how the Master grew angry towards the Races that had forgotten his name. They extended their hands to the stars with greed and ambition, failing to acknowledge the gifts the master had given them. The Master took pity on the races. Instead of destroying them with fire, he chose to end them with silence, to give them a chance to repent. Their greedy empires did not end with the out cry of millions, but with a wimper… The master took back what he had given them, and made FTL travel impossible. The ability for us to travel amongst the stars was returned for the sole purpose that the words of the Prophets and the will of my master may be spread to the people of the Galaxy.”